Homeless
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: Dan is homeless and meets Phil, who is a barista at the towns coffee shop. Dan finds out that Phil comes from a wealthy family and gets close to him so he can get some money from him. Dan and Phil start dating and start to have feelings for each other. Phil finds out that Dan was using him for money and has to decide if he wants to be with him still.


"Dude, why are you hanging out with that kid all the time? He's bad news. We've heard some stuff about him from people around town... and it's not good stuff either..." Phil Lester sighed as he looked over at his two best friends, Chris Kendall and PJ Ligouri.

It was a Friday afternoon and Phil was waiting for his shift to be done with. He worked at the little coffee shop in his town called 'Joe's'. Phil had been working there for a couple of months and he was everybody's favorite barista. Everybody knew who Phil was and they loved and adored him. Although Phil's job was boring, he couldn't help but love it.

Today was one of those days where the day was just going too slow and Phil couldn't wait to go home and see his boyfriend, especially now since it was the weekend. Phil always looked forward to the weekend because he worked all week and got the weekend off.

Phil was only 19-years-old but he had only been in two relationships in his life. Now he was dating Dan Howell, who he had met at the coffee shop one day three months ago. They hit it off and have been dating each other ever since. Phil was head over heels for him, even though he hadn't known him for that long but... they have gotten to know each other and Phil couldn't be more happier. He hadn't been this happy in quite a long time.

Unfortunately his friends were pestering him about who he was dating, Dan Howell.

"Look, are you gonna order something or not?" Phil asked, getting more annoyed with his friends. He didn't like that they were asking so many questions about Dan like this.

"We will... we just wanted to ask why you were dating him," Chris said.

"Because I really like him? We've been hanging out for a while now and things seem to get better and better. We've been going out for like three months now," Phil told them.

"How come you always hang out at your flat? Don't you ever wonder why he doesn't invite you over to your place? And you only see him on the weekends?" PJ asked.

Phil rolled his eyes. "I don't care where we hang out. Besides, Dan said he's busy with his job or something so we only have time to hang out on the weekend," he said.

"I've heard some stories about that Dan Howell. People talk about him around this town and they say he's homeless and he uses people to get off the streets," Chris said.

"That's ridiculous. Dan isn't homeless! He looks too well dressed to be homeless," Phil said.

"We're just saying... you should really watch your back. We only care about you," PJ said.

"Well... it sounds like your trying to ruin my relationship with Dan," Phil snapped.

"We are not!" Chris yelled. He rolled his eyes. "Can we just get our coffee?"

"Yes." Phil mumbled. He turned around and started making Chris and PJ's coffee. PJ sighed as he looked around and then he looked out the window and spotted Dan, who was talking to somebody and it looked quite serious. PJ nudged Chris and nodded to where Dan was. Chris also looked over and raised his eyebrows when he saw Dan, and then he looked back at PJ.

"So, are you and Dan hanging out today?" Chris asked.

"Yeah... he should be here in about an hour. Why do you care?" Phil asked.

"I was just curious." Chris said. He shrugged his shoulders. He looked back at PJ.

"You two are acting so weird today," Phil mumbled. He shook his head.

An hour passed and Phil was finally off of work for the whole weekend. He was sitting at the usual table he sat in for when he waited for Dan to arrive at the coffee shop.

Dan Howell sighed as he walked into the coffee shop. He looked over and smiled when he saw Phil sitting at 'their table'. Dan quietly walked behind him and he covered Phil's eyes with his hands. "Boo." He laughed when Phil jumped.

"Dan!" Phil whined as he looked up at him. He couldn't help but smile though.

"You're so easy." Dan laughed as he sat down on Phil's lap.

"You're so annoying." Phil said. He pulled Dan in for a kiss.

"I mean be annoying but you can't help but love me," Dan whispered.

"I guess you have a point there," Phil said. He rolled his eyes playfully.

Dan laughed. "So, are we hanging out at yours tonight then?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure. Do you want to stop and get something to eat?" Phil asked.

"No, I'm fine. Besides... you spend far too much money on me anyways," Dan told him.

"Well, you're my boyfriend aren't you? I've got to spoil you," Phil said. He laughed.

Dan blushed as he looked up at Phil. "And I love you for that," he said.

Dan and Phil decided to stop and get McDonalds before they went to Phil's flat, which was where Dan and Phil spent most of their time together, but they didn't mind. Phil had a nice flat and it was big enough for the two of them. Dan loved spending time with Phil there.

"Hey Dan. Can I um... can I ask you something real fast?" Phil asked as he looked over at Dan, who was cuddled up next to him. Phil really thought about what Chris and PJ said to him earlier, and he had always been curious as to why they always hung out at Phil's place. They never hung out at Dan's. Phil always wondered where Dan lived.

"Yeah, what?" Dan asked as he looked up at Phil.

"How come we always hang out at my place, but never yours?" Phil asked.

Dan stared at him, he had always been afraid that Phil would ask him this. Dan was homeless and Phil had absolutely no idea he was homeless. Dan didn't want Phil to know. When Dan first met Phil and he found out that he had a lot of money, came from a wealthy family... Dan used him for it but once he got to know Phil... he didn't care about the money. But, he still didn't want Phil to know that he was homeless. Phil would be disgusted with him.

"Um..." Dan began to say. He looked away from Phil. "It's complicated."

"How complicated? Come on, I want to see where you live. I'm sure it's not that bad," Phil said as he wrapped his arms around Dan. He frowned when Dan shrugged him away. "Is it really that bad?" Phil asked, slightly worried for his boyfriend.

"I don't have a home." Dan whispered.

"Wh-What?" Phil asked with shock, not really wanting to believe what Dan had just said to him. Chris and PJ told him about how Dan was homeless and used people for money. Phil didn't want to believe it though. He wanted to believe that Dan really did love him.

"I'm... homeless, Phil," Dan whispered, still not looking up at him.

Phil pushed himself away from Dan. "I can't believe this... they were right," he whispered.

Dan blinked a few times as he looked over at Phil. "Who were right?" He asked nervously.

"Chris and PJ... the friends I told you about. They told me about how you were homeless and how you use people to get money and food. You used me, didn't you?" Phil asked.

"Th-That's only how it starts," Dan said. "But, we got to know each other and-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Phil nearly screamed as he stood up from the couch.

Dan flinched when Phil raised his voice, which was something he had never done before.

"You used me for my money, Dan! I really thought you loved me!" Phil yelled.

"I do love you!" Dan yelled back as he also stood up from the couch.

"You only loved my money! Don't fucking lie to me!" Phil yelled angrily.

"I'm not lying to you, Phil! Wh-When I first met you... I heard from people around town that you had a lot of money and they said you worked at the coffee shop so I went there in hopes that we would become friends. Then we started dating and we hit it off-"

"Oh, but then you actually fell in love with me?" Phil asked, cutting him off.

Dan quickly nodded. "I swear to you... I really do have feelings for you Phil," he whispered.

"I... I think you should go, Dan," Phil whispered, pointing at the door.

"A-Are you breaking up w-with me?" Dan asked quietly.

"I need time to think. I'm really h-hurt right now... you hurt me Dan," Phil said.

"I never meant to... I swear Phil. I'm so sorry," Dan said.

"Just... go. I don't even want to look at you right now," Phil snapped.

Dan stared at Phil for a few more seconds before he finally walked passed him and then he walked out of his flat, without saying another word to Phil.

Phil sat down on his couch and hid his face in his hands as tears poured out of his eyes.

It's been a week since Dan and Phil had last seen each other. Phil never saw Dan and he was too afraid to talk to him. He was still hurt by what Dan did to him and he was honestly torn about whether he should break up with him. Phil loved Dan... and he hated that this was happening.

Dan felt extremely terrible for what he did to Phil, and he wouldn't even blame Phil if he didn't talk to him ever again. Dan didn't want that to happen though. He wanted to talk to Phil again and he wanted to prove to Phil that he really did love him, and not his money.

Dan sighed out loud as he turned the corner, holding a bag of McDonalds, and walked into an alley way. This was where Dan spent most of his time, he practically made this his little home by now, as he had been staying there for a couple of weeks now. It was in a much safer part of town, before he lived in a town where people would beat him up and take his things from him.

"This is the best that I could do... I only had a little bit of money left to get a small dinner," Dan said as he sat down next to his current best and only friend, who was also homeless. His name was James and they'd been hanging out together and living in this little area. James was a little sick though so Dan always had to look out for him and make sure that he was okay. James was a couple years younger than Dan, 15-years-old. They both had the same situation, their parents kicked them out because they came out as gay and that's not what their parents wanted.

Dan walked over to James and sat down next to him, handing him the bag.

"Don't you want something?" James asked as he looked up at Dan.

Dan shook his head. "No... I had something to eat earlier. I'll have something eat. You need to eat, and drink... take this. It's Pepsi which I know you like," he said. He smiled slightly as he handed James the drink as well. "Feeling any better?" Dan asked.

James sighed as he took the drink from Dan. "Not really but... I'm still alive so that counts."

"Don't talk like that, okay James?" Dan said. He shook his head. "Some people have it way worse than us so we should just be thankful. At least we can still eat and we're not starving."

"I'm sorry. I know you hate it when I talk like that." James said.

It was much later that night when Phil was at the local pub. For the past couple nights, he had been coming down to the pub and drinking, which was something that he never did before.

Chris and PJ were also there but had no idea that Phil was there.

"Chris?" PJ asked. He had just spotted Phil sitting at the bar with a drink in his hand.

"What?" Chris asked as he wrapped his arms around PJ, kissing his neck.

"Chris, stop. Look over there... is that Phil?" PJ asked.

"Phil? Phil who? Our best friend, Phil Lester?" Chris asked as he looked up.

PJ pointed to where Phil was sitting at. "What the hell is he doing here?" He asked.

"Let's go talk to him-" Chris grabbed PJ's hands and they walked over to where Phil was. "I can't believe Phil Lester is actually drinking at a bar." Chris said as they walked up to Phil.

Phil looked over and rolled his eyes when he saw Chris and PJ. "I'm not in the mood."

"I thought you'd be with Dan. It is 2 o' clock in the morning," Chris said.

"Don't talk about Dan," Phil snapped. He took a drink of his beer.

"You found out about him, didn't you?" PJ asked, suddenly feeling sorry for Phil.

"He used me... all he cared about was my money," Phil mumbled.

"Have you talked to him?" PJ asked, sitting in the stool next to Phil.

"Why would I talk to him after what he did to me?" Phil asked, looking at PJ.

"Maybe... he really does care about you," PJ said.

"Your the one who told me that I should stay away from him," Phil said.

"That was before we saw him last week in tears," PJ said.

Phil rolled his eyes. "He deserved it," he said.

"Do whatever you need to do to be happy but... I really think you should talk to him. I know where he lives... or kind of... lives. Where he's been staying if you want to find him again." PJ said.

Phil immediately looked over at PJ. "How do you know where he's staying?" He asked.

"The day I saw him crying... I wanted to see what was up so I followed him. He stays with some other dude who appears to be homeless as well," PJ told him.

"Who knew there were so many homeless people in this town?" Chris asked.

PJ rolled his eyes and pushed him. "Don't be so rude."

"I wasn't being rude." Chris said as he looked over at PJ.

Phil bit his lip as he stared at PJ. "Where does he live?"

Phil hoped that he wouldn't regret this... talking to Dan and maybe giving him another chance.

Phil followed PJ's instructions on where to find Dan, and was kind of thankful that PJ had been a bit of a stalker and knew where to find Dan because Phil had no idea where Dan had been staying. He did want to help Dan though, getting him off of the streets. Phil finally turned the corner and walked into an alley way. Phil bit his lip as he looked around.

"Who's there?" Phil jumped as soon as he heard the familiar voice.

"Dan?" Phil asked as he walked further. He looked up and watched as a figure stood up. He was surprised when he saw that Dan was now standing in front of him. "Dan-"

"Wh-What are you doing here?" Dan asked nervously.

"PJ told me where I could find you. Are you alright?" Phil asked.

"Do I look alright?" Dan asked, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Why are you angry with me? I should be angry with you," Phil snapped.

"It's been a long day, alright?" Dan whispered. He took a deep breath. "Why did you come here?"

"I shouldn't have gone off on you last week. I-I thought about it and I mean... I guess if I was in your position I would do the same thing. You needed the money," Phil said.

"It's not about the money, Phil. I had to do what I needed to do to stay alive. Now I have to look after two people, not just me-" Dan said as he looked down at James, who was sleeping peacefully beside him. Dan looked back up at Phil. "Once I realized how nice you were... I just stopped asking for money and I really got to know you and I really do have feelings for you."

Phil took a deep breath and nodded. "I want to give you another chance." He said.

Dan shook his head. "Phil, you don't have to do this..."

"Dan, I'm not going to let you live out on the streets like this. Not after seeing how you've been living for- God knows how long," Phil said. He shook his head.

"It's been a year since my family kicked me out and since I've been out here," Dan said.

"Your family kicked you out?" Phil asked with shock.

Dan nodded. "When I came out to them... they kicked me out because they didn't want their son to be gay. They see me sometimes on the streets and totally ignore me. I don't even think they care that their son is homeless. They have my brother to only worry about now," Dan said.

"I wish you would have told me that you were homeless. I would have helped you," Phil said.

"I don't want people to pity me," Dan whispered.

"I do feel sorry for you but I also care about you and you know that," Phil said.

Dan looked up at Phil as his eyes began to water up. "What do we do now?" He asked.

"I want to take you back to my flat... where you'll stay permanently," Phil told him.

Dan shook his head. "I'm not leaving James out here by himself. He's sick," Dan said.

"He can come with us. I have a guest bedroom that he can stay in," Phil said.

"But then where will I sleep?" Dan asked curiously.

"In my bedroom," Phil said with a smile. "I've missed having you there..."

"Dan blushed and looked down at his hand for a quick second before he looked back up at Phil and nodded. "Okay... just let me wake him up, okay?" Dan said.

"Of course. Take your time," Phil said. He took a step back.

Dan walked over to James and bent down, gently shaking him a few times. "James?" Dan asked.

James blinked a few times as he lifted his head up to look up at Dan. "What?" He asked tiredly.

"I know you just went to sleep and I'm sorry for waking you but... we gotta go," Dan said.

"Go where?" James asked, letting out a yawn.

Dan chuckled. "To our new home," he said. He helped James sit up.

"What are you talking about? What time is it even?" James asked, looking up at Dan.

"Past 2 o'clock in the morning. You know that boy I told you about, Phil?" Dan asked.

James slowly nodded. "I thought you said he broke up with you?" He asked.

Dan shook his head. "I thought he did but he didn't... come on," he said. He helped James stand up. He led James over to where Phil was standing. "James, this is Phil. Phil, this is James."

"Nice to meet you," Phil said. He held out his hand for James to shake. James hesitated before he reached out and shook Phil's hand, feeling slightly nervous as he never met Phil before. "Do you want to go now?' Phil asked as he looked over at Dan, smiling slightly.

Dan nodded. "I think that would be best," he said as he wrapped an arm around James.

"Dan, are you sure?" James asked as he looked over at Dan.

Dan looked back at James and nodded. "You can trust Phil." He whispered.

It was a couple hours later, around 5am. Dan and James had both gotten settled in to Phil's flat; after taking showers and getting cleaned up, and Phil giving James some medicine that would hopefully make him feel better. Dan said that James had been sick for weeks. Phil wanted to help him get better so that he could hopefully find a job, which was what James wanted.

"All finished?" Phil asked when Dan walked into Phil's bedroom. Phil had been in his laptop while he was waiting for Dan to finish cleaning up. Dan wanted to take a couple of showers because he knew he stunk and he didn't want Phil to suffer with his stinky smell.

"Yeah-" Dan sniffed himself. "I don't think I smell like a dog anymore."

"Hey, not all dogs stink." Phil said jokingly.

Dan laughed and rolled his eyes playfully. "You know what I mean!"

"Is James in bed then?" Phil asked as he watched Dan crawl onto the bed.

Dan looked up at Phil and nodded. "Thank you for doing this. I don't know how much James would have lasted and I don't know what I would have done if he had... died. James is my best friend so this really means a lot to me," Dan took a deep breath. "And thank you for-"

"Stop saying thank you-" Phil said as reached over and wrapped his arms around Dan, pulling him closer and pulling him into a cuddle. "You don't need to thank me for everything.

Dan sighed as he snuggled into Phil. "Yes... I have to thank you for everything that you've done."

"Well then... your welcome." Phil said with a smile. He definitely didn't regret giving Dan a second chance. He knew that he would be happier with Dan in his life.


End file.
